Babysitting
by Ms.Novak
Summary: "Olivia was cold and tired.  This case was really beginning to suck."  Olivia is charged with guarding "the crusader" when her life is threatened, much to her chagrin.  Soon her partner/lover comes to keep her company, what could possibly go wrong?  Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello, I wrote this a looong time ago for a fanpop challenge and thought I would upload it here just for fun! I don't usually write EO and probably won't again so hope you enjoy!**

Olivia was cold and tired, this case was really beginning to suck. They had finally caught the perp (this guy who had beaten 12 women to death with his bare hands) they had been investigating for the past three months only to find out that he had jumped bail after making a threat against their annoying new ADA Kim Greylek. Now here she was sitting outside Greylek's apartment at midnight, waiting for the sick freak to follow through with his threat. To make matters worse, her car heater was busted so she was dangerously close to frost bite as the icy December air seeped into her car and chilled her to the bone.

"Oh wow, that-that's really really perfect", she grumbled as it began to snow.

Just then, she heard a knock on her window and looked over to see a snow frosted Elliot standing outside her car with two cups of coffee and a smile. She unlocked the door for him and he climbed in the passenger side and handed her one of the steaming mugs he was holding.

"Hey El, what are you doing here?" she asked, taking a sip.

He shrugged, "Well I was just in the neighborhood and I thought you might need a little defrosting."

"Thanks, I did." Liv replied, taking a sip and relishing the warmth that spread through her body.

"I think it is actually colder in your car than it is outside." Elliot commented as he shivered a little himself.

"It probably is, the world is conspiring against me today. I mean, how was it, I got stuck with babysitting 'the crusader'? Cragen must have had me confused with someone who gives a damn. " Liv said bitterly.

Elliot chuckled. She was so sexy when she was pissed off.

"Hey Liv, I bet I can get us even warmer", he said sliding off the thick scarf she was wearing.

"Yeah, how's that?" she asked.

In response he leaned over and started kissing her neck.

"Mmm, that's the best idea you've had all day" she said closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. "Hey El," she said not opening her eyes, "You ever have sex in the back of a cop car?" She opened her eyes now, meeting his pleasantly surprised expression. She grinned mischievously and they both bolted out of the front seats at the same time. Liv got to the back first and tackled Elliot when he got in, crashing her lips onto his.

A very hot and steamy hour later…

El and Liv were lying in each other's arms in the back of the car, breathing heavily and contently. Elliot was lazily playing with Liv's hair. "You know we really have to do this more often" he said.

Liv lifted her head and kissed his lips, "Definitely" she whispered. "You know what", she said, "I forgot why I was here in the first place."

Elliot smiled, "Well you were supposed to be 'babysitting the crusader' remember?" Liv made a face, "Oh yeah". Elliot frowned, "Maybe you should go see if she's ok, I mean you were kinda supposed to be making sure she didn't get attacked by a serial killer" he suggested.

Liv gave him a puppy dog face, "Awww, do I have to?" she asked.

"Come on, Liv you know it's the right thing to do." Elliot replied sitting up.

"Ok, fine. But can I have my panties back first please?"she asked with a smirk, holding out her hand.

Elliot grinned slyly, "Only if you promise to take them off again later" he said in a sexy voice. "Deal", Liv said also in a sexy voice.

El brought them from behind his back and she snatched them from him playfully. The both clumsily got dressed and stumbled out of the car three minutes later. Liv noticed that there was a fresh 3 inches of snow on the ground and a trail of large footprints leading up to the door.

They went up the stairs together and knocked on the 4th apartment on the 3rd floor belonging to Kim Greylek. When there was no answer they tried the door and found it to be unlocked. Elliot pushed open the door to a pitch black apartment. Liv felt for a light switch on the wall, when she found one she flicked up and flooded the room with light. It took them a minute for their eyes to adjust to the light but when they could see, they looked down and saw Kim, lying in a bloody mess on the floor.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Aw man" she said exasperatedly, stumping over to her to check her pulse. Nothing. "Great, she's dead, now what are we gonna tell Cragen?" she griped.

"I don't know, but there's nothing we can do about it now" Elliot replied wiping a hand across his face. "Let's just go home, get some sleep, and deal with it in the morning."

Liv nodded and followed him out of the room. "Wait, shouldn't we call someone or something" she asked. El looked back at what was left of Kim Greylek, "Naaa, someone'll find her soon enough." And with that they both left without a second look back.

The next morning…

El and Liv stumbled into the bullpen half an hour late, and collapsed on their desks. Cragen slammed the door of his office and stormed out angrily holding a newspaper. He walked straight over to Olivia's desk and smacked the newspaper down in front of her, jolting her from her drowsiness.

The newspaper headline read, SVU ADA FOUND BEATEN TO DEATH IN QUEENS.

"Uh Oh" Olivia said lamely. "Yeah, 'uh oh' pretty much sums it up doesn't it" Cragen spat back. "You were supposed to be watching out for her, what the hell happened out there!" he demanded.

Silence.

"Let's try this again, you obviously weren't doing your damn job so what did you do, sneak off for a late night booty call?" he practically shouted.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, and then burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone in the squad room looked at them like they needed straitjackets except Fin, who smiled as Munch handed him 50 bucks.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, just a little Greylek-hating humor to cheer you up! xoxo<strong>


End file.
